


Howling at the Full Moon

by darlingkingofhell



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, But only a little, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Possessive Commodus, Teasing, mild feeding kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Commodus almost couldn’t bear the sight before him: you were (barely) wrapped in a gown made of fine black silk and a smooth gold ring. He had half a mind to demand you go and change until he saw how your eyes were absolutely glowing with pleasure.He couldn’t take away anything that made you this happy, even if it means he’ll be snarling and glaring at any man who dares come within ten feet of you all evening–not that he wasn’t usually possessive anyway.***You're Commodus' date to a party, but will he make it through the night in one piece with you looking so good?
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Original Character(s), Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Reader, commodus/reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> based on this dress: https://lacetulle.tumblr.com/post/630014322506186752/bronx-banco-springsummer-2021

Commodus almost couldn’t bear the sight before him: you were (barely) wrapped in a gown made of fine black silk and a smooth gold ring. He had half a mind to demand you go and change until he saw how your eyes were absolutely glowing with pleasure.

He couldn’t take away anything that made you this happy, even if it means he’ll be snarling and glaring at any man who dares come within ten feet of you all evening–not that he wasn’t usually possessive anyway.

30 minutes earlier…

“…Mistress, your dress has just arrived.” the ancilla was very sweet, and very considerate about interrupting you while you were engulfed in painting. You glanced over, giving her a warm smile and waving her in along with the servus carrying the new package.

“Ah at last!! Ooh I am so excited for this one! Oh dear, will I have time to clean this mess off do you think?” you asked, looking down at the paint smudged all over your hands and arms.

“Certainly Miss, I’ll fetch some hot water;.” She reassured you, taking the dress from the servus and sending him off to go bring some boiled water. In the meantime she filled your bronze clawfoot tub partway with the water from the aqueduct. She helped you out of your paint stola and into a dressing robe. Quickly, the servi returned with the hot water and you were submerged in blissfully warm water, washing away the marks of your work.

After bathing, your ancilla helped anoint your skin with some crocus-infused olive oil. When you’d made sure your skin was glowing and soft as could be, you gleefully unwrapped your new dress, your ancilla giddily watching over your shoulder.

“Oh isn’t it just magnificent?” you purred, letting it hang before you. “Do you think my Emperor will like it too? Not that it would change my opinion–but it would be a perk.” you mused.

“Yes, Empress, I think he will be most…captivated.” she giggled. With her help, you maneuvered into the luxurious silk.

“Ooh it’s cold! thank gods it’s a warm night. mmm I can just hear the cicadas now.” You felt goosebumps jump up on your skin both at the breeziness of the garment itself and the cold metal that kissed your skin from rib to hip.

You and your ancilla giggled together as she finalized your hair. You had her make it appear purposefully relaxed, framing your face gently without appearing over-styled.

Yes, you looked divine and you couldn’t wait to steal the attention of every guest tonight. You had a knack for simultaneously being the center of attention without ever acknowledging it.

You dismissed your ancilla with a warm smile. You let yourself luxuriate it the power you felt. Your skin tingled with the cool metal, slick silk, and smooth as butter feeling of your oiled skin. It was divine.

This is how your emperor found you–stroking your hands gently along your exposed rib and across your collarbone. You glowed in the candle light, offset by the rich black silk and shining gold. He fell even more in love with you, just seeing you enjoy yourself so freely.

Commodus loved how innocently joyous you were. Like you’d never been hurt by the world–though he knew otherwise. You shone with some internal light, only accentuated by the candles.

“My Princess, you outshine the stars. Do you not think they will be jealous?” Commodus purred in his low timber, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms firmly around your waist, pulling you into his warm, sturdy body. He protected you in all ways, even when there was no threat present. That’s why you could be so open and giddy.

“Well then, my King, kiss me for luck and I’ll not fear their ire.” You purr, leaning your head back, exposing your neck to him and letting Commodus swoop down and claim your lips. You let yourself melt into his hold.

“I can do you one better, my dear. See what I’ve brought for you here from Greece” as he said this he produced a delicate gold-link necklace with a blue eye pendant. Commodus knew you were firm in the spiritual realm and were always conscious of protecting yourself, so he’d found the most trusted mystics of his time, who had all recommended you wear a Nazar. The blue eye was found in many cultures and thought to ward off jealous thoughts and curses.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” You were smiling brightly as he draped the necklace around your neck. His hand lingered for a moment, not choking you, just holding you against himself. You could feel exactly how he felt about your dress and it delighted you.

“My King, I’m quite excited to make our appearance tonight.” You giggled, gently prodding him to restrain himself… for now.

“I can’t say I’m not dreading it in part. Those men will have eyes like wolves. But that will just give me all the more liberty to show them exactly who holds your heart.” He huffs against the nape of your neck. He’s tempted to make a mark of some kind but thinks better of it. That would be a bit juvenile…maybe. He forces his mind elsewhere before he can consider it further.

“Ah, should we go, my moon?” He asks, voice just a bit strained.

“If it pleases my Emperor” You respond, feigning over-sweetness, knowing it would make him laugh. You loved his laugh–and it also took some of the tension out of his shoulders.

Together you made your way to the large peristyle, your hand linked in the crook of his arm. You entered the garden and was taken away yet again by the way the plants danced in the warm lantern light. Tonight the garden was filled with members of the patrician and equite classes along with artists whose patrons invited them to show off their work.

You loved nights like this that showed off the side of Rome you loved. The art and those who supported it in full bloom. Like your Emperor had predicted, glances rippled through the crowd as your appearance become known.

You felt Commodus’ hand on your side tighten. You were sure by the time the night was through you’d have his handprint tattooed on your skin.

You loved Commodus for many reasons, one of which is how he doesn’t try to pull you away from your thoughts and into the relatively dull conversations he has to politely endure thanks to his role as Emperor. Instead he just glances at you adoringly and supplements your responses whenever absolutely necessary. If there’s a conversation he knows would interest you, he knows how to gain your attention. Meanwhile you let yourself be swept from conversation to conversation by Commodus’ guiding arm as you marvel at the colors, smells, tastes, and art of the evening.

You get lost often in the feeling of the night air on your skin and Commodus’ warm palm pressing into you. Every now and then, Commodus will press a glass of sweet wine to your lips for you to taste. More often, he will press a morsel of meat, cheese, or fruit to your lips. When he does, you’re sure to lick and suck the pads of his fingers. This always causes him to close his eyes in bliss, but the noises he makes have become progressively more needy.

First he barely even let out a sigh but that was hours ago. By now he’s practically moaning at every occasion. He’s torn between not feeding you anymore, so as to save himself this torture. But he’s an addict. Not just for the feel of your lips, but the delightful noises of pleasure you make, the way your eyes shine just for him. So he continues, and he thanks the gods his armored waist hides how you are making him feel–not that his moans are that cryptic.

You could feel the tension in him building as the night went on and were eager to reach the end of it too, knowing Commodus was the best lover after a long period of denial. The longer the better as something inside Commodus snapped and his primal nature was given full reign.

You could see the lanterns dimming and guests making their goodbyes. With each one Commodus grew more and more tense. As Emperor, he could do as he liked, but you’d persuaded him that it might be a nice gesture to see each guest out. He was now regretting his agreement to do so.

Commodus was a live wire and you absorbed all that energy, which manifested in you giggled brightly and running your nails up his neck into his hair. When the last guest has said their goodbye, Commodus practically carried you back to your shared bedchamber.

He growled a terse order at your guards that no one was to enter. He would never leave you unprotected. The guards would remain outside your doors. As a couple, you were far from shy and your safety was priority anyway.

Entering the chamber, he dropped you heavily on the bed. He stood at the foot of the four-poster looking down at you like a wild animal that had been denied his prey one too many times. “Now. Since you’ve seen fit to taunt me endlessly with that divine mouth of yours, I think it’s only fit to return the favour–wouldn’t you agree?”

Stay tuned for part two ;)


	2. pennance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commodus makes you pay for your torture.

“Now. Since you’ve seen fit to taunt me endlessly with that divine mouth of yours, I think it’s only fit to return the favour–wouldn’t you agree?”

oh shit…you’d been waiting all night and loved teasing Commodus but now he was done waiting. He studied you from the foot of the bed, eyes hooded a snarl pulling at the scar on his upper lip. Your pulse jumped at the sight, feeling your fear and desire rush between your legs.

“Don’t. Move.” Commodus snarled at you, pining you in place with his eyes until you nodded frantically.

He turned his back on you, stalking over to the glossy black and gold dresser on the far side of the room. You eyed the distance from the bed to the door, getting an idea in your mind to cause a little more mischief. You watched Commodus’ back. He was removing most of his formal wear, leaving only a waist draping in rich bloodred that hinted at his lower physique. His back muscles rippled as he finished setting items away. You could see the carefully controlled tension that needed just the slightest nudge to snap…

You tensed your thighs, readying yourself to make your move. You waited as Commodus pulled some fine silk ribbons out of the drawer, holding your breath. Finally just as he started to turn back to you, you bolted off the bed and sprinted for the door.

You had timed it perfectly and Commodus seized you just as your fingers brushed the doorknob. You crashed to the ground in a pile of limbs with Commodus caging you in. He snarled at you, biting down hard on the nape of your neck. You felt yourself go slack instantly.

“Mine” He growled, grinding down on your ass so you could feel his erection through the layers of thin clothing. You loved the sharp pain of his grip on your wrists, digging into the cold stone floor.

You lunged again, as if trying to escape his grip, which earned you a howl of rage and his grip shifting to your middle, draping you over his shoulder like you weighed no more than a shoulder bag as he carried you back to the bed. He dropped on the foot of the bed, having you stand as he tied your wrists to the solid wood bed posters, followed by your ankles.

You were completely spread out at his mercy. You were still wearing your new gown, but in this position it was hardly covering your most delicate area.

“There’s no running away now. I plan on showing you exactly what I think of this dress on you.” Commodus growled as he stalked around you, a predator assessing his prey.

You loved the way he looked at you, loved how it made you feel. There was fear there, sure, but also power. You were what held his gaze and made his eyes dark as the sea at storm. You felt your pulse so strongly in your wrists, neck, and ears. The adrenaline was overwhelming.

Commodus stopped his pacing and stood in front of you. There was a predatory smile now on his lips and he looked starving.

He approached you, coming so close you could feel the warmth of his skin without touching. You couldn’t tear your gaze away from his eyes, which is why you jumped at the first caress of his calloused, barbarian hands.

He stroked gently along your exposed belly around to the middle of your back. He loved feeling you shiver beneath his touch and drank in your sharp gasp. He let his hand skim back to your belly, dragging his nails softly as he did so. You wouldn’t have stopped your moan even if you could.

Commodus bent to kiss and bite along your neck, lavishing you in attention. You longed to run your nails along his scalp and encourage him, only to be reminded of your restraints. You groaned in frustration and Commodus looked up at you with feigned innocence.

“is something the matter Princess?” as he asked it, he licked and bit his way up your jugular to the sensitive spot behind your ear, where he couldn’t resist nuzzling and breathing in your scent.

“N-no, my King.” You whimpered, knowing the best way to get what you wanted was to give him total control.

“Good. I wouldn’t want my Empress wanting for anything.” He purred, closing the distance between your hips, rubbing himself against you. You couldn’t see his expression with his face still buried in your neck but you could feel how his mouth was hanging open, desperate pants huffing against your vulnerable skin.

You shivered at the sensation but didn’t try to steal any friction for yourself. Commodus’ hands, which hand been settled on your hips, were now consuming you. one hand settled on the wide open space allowed by the gold ring while his other hand cupped against your vulva, using the slick black silk to deny you his skin and taunt you with the new sensation. The hand on your ribs suddenly dug its nails in, biting sharply into your skin. Your head lolled back, taking the pleasure he was willing to give.

Commodus took this as the only invitation he needed to latch on to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth into your skin. You gasped, feeling his teeth break skin. The burning sensation filled you with delicious warmth.

Commodus forced you to meet his gaze, and you couldn’t help the needy while at his painted-crimson snarl. He kept eye contact while licking his lips clean, savouring the metallic taste.

You could feel every look shoot right down to where he was still holding you. His strong fingers played with you through the silk. His thumb found your clit and stroked over it with the lightest pressure. It wasn’t enough and you whined with need.

You would’ve stomped your feet in frustration if they weren’t currently bound to the immovable posts.

“That’s alright, carissima, just let me take care of you. You’ll get what you need.” Just as he said it, he slapped your pussy, causing you to scream. He did it again and you could feel the intense pressure all the way in your core. He moved a hand to your throat, holding you in place while he plundered your mouth.

Commodus’ kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle, it was the kiss of a conqueror, a gladiator. He would claim you just like he had claimed Rome. His tongue lashed out and his teeth bit at you. You were helpless against him and melted under his attention.

When he was satisfied, he dropped his hand from your throat, letting your head drop. You were gasping, trying to regain your breath. Commodus didn’t give you the chance before sinking to his knees. He nuzzled at your pussy, rubbing at you through the black silk. He didn’t even seem to realize the whimpers and moans he was making.

You were overwhelmed by feeling of slick silk against your clit. Commodus took his time inhaling your scent, groaning as he did so. You were his prize and he loved worshiping you. He pulled aside the fabric separating him from what was his to claim. He skimmed the pads of his fingers up the inside of your thighs. You tried to hide yourself from the sensation by squeezing your thighs together but you were held bare and vulnerable.

You felt every slight touch on the delicate skin leading to your center. You couldn’t even get any friction of your own since you couldn’t clench your thighs–and Commodus knew it.

He took his time torturing you the way you had tortured him. He let his hot, humid breath ghost against your clit, driving you mad with the lack of pressure. When you were whining and moaning with need, he finally let out his tongue, gently stroking from the base of your clit and up one side to the crest. He repeated the action on the other side, savouring your taste, your needy moans.

He licked deeper the next time, starting from the top of your entrance and licked all the way up the the peak of your clit, flattening his tongue as he went. You felt every minute movement and couldn’t think of anything else.

Commodus moved one hand from gripping your thigh to play at your entrance with the flat of his thumb. He wouldn’t enter you…not yet. Instead he placed soft kisses on you, first on the soft skin on top your clit, then on your clit itself–surrounding it in the warmth of his lips. And that’s when he started to suck. You couldn’t even recognize the howling noises you were making but you couldn’t care. The pressure of his mouth was beyond belief. You felt your entire awareness condense down to the spot where he was sucking at you. Your skin was on fire and your blood seemed to be electrified. Commodus continued the suction on your clit and flicked at the sensitive tip with the tip of his tongue, following every now and then with a sharp broad stroke. You were gasping and couldn’t catch your breath. You felt the electricity of your orgasm building, but Commodus didn’t seem like he was stopping any time soon.

Oh looking down was a huge mistake. Staring back up at you with eyes like ice on fire, Commodus was devouring you like his first and last meal. You could barely squeak out a warning before your orgasm took the words out of your throat, making you vision go white and your body lax against your restraints.

Commodus, still attached to your clit hummed in pleasure. He gave a final swipe with the flat of his tongue and a gentle nip, causing you to spasm again, before releasing you. He stood, fully in your personal space.

“honeybee, I don’t believe I gave you permission to come. That was very rude of you. Perhaps I can forgive it…if you show your honest remorse.” He growled, voice vibrating through you at this proximity.

“Please, my Emperor, I’m so very sorry. I couldn’t stop myself, not once I looked at you. I’m sorry, my emperor is just too attractive for his own good.” You said, putting on your best pout and puppy eyes. This earned you a smirk from your Emperor.

“Too attractive hmm? I don’t think that’s any excuse for bad behavior or I would’ve made quite the scene at our party tonight. Do you know what a sight you are, suckling on my fingers and moaning as I give you the richest foods to savour? No, I think you’re just a spoiled little princess who’s accustomed to getting whatever she wants and getting away with the rest. What do you think of that, hmm?” His voice dropped to a dangerous whisper.

“I-I” You were at a loss for words, cheeks flaming red. you loved when Commodus treated you like a brat. “Sir…I am sorry. I would make it up to you if you would allow me?” You bat your eyes at him. Commodus chuckled.

“How can I ever say no to you?” as he said it, he released your ankles and wrists of their silk bindings. Sitting you down on the bed he rubbed out the stiffness in your joints. He started at your feet, digging his thumbnails into the arches of your feet, drawing soft moans from you. As he massaged the red marks on your ankles you sighed in bliss. As much as Commodus pretended to complain about your brattiness, he was the one who spoiled you.

When he was satisfied with your comfort, he moved to the headboard, pulling you against his chest and massaged your wrists. You sank into his chest, practically purring. You couldn’t help nuzzling at the soft spot behind his ear as he owned you with his touches.

“Whose are you?” he growled

“yours” you whispered

“And whose am I?” he crooned

“mine.” you playfully growled.

“that’s right, princess, all yours” he chuckled. And he was far from done with you…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commodus spends his day off pampering you

“My love, you are in need of some attention, I believe.” Commodus purred in your ear when he felt you shift awake in bed. You stretched, luxuriating in the looseness in your limbs and the warmth that was radiating from Commodus, who was currently pressed against your back. You felt his hard member pressed into the clothed curve of your ass, but he didn’t seem interested in doing more than holding you close as you woke from your dreams. Waking up to Commodus holding you had lately become a treat. He’d become so busy with his duties as Emperor, planning major changes to better Rome, which delighted you, even as they required Commodus to work from early dawn to late in the evenings most days. You took full advantage of the luxury, shimmying out of your shift, rolling onto your stomach, and looking at Commodus with puppy eyes until he let out a small huff and straddled your waist, starting to massage your neck and shoulders. The concubines Commodus had before you eclipsed his life goaded about his golden tongue (which was true), but none of them got to receive the pleasure of his golden hands, kneading their muscles perfectly. Commodus’ hands dug into your shoulders, perfectly rough, drawing moans from you that were better suited to other activities. When he had meticulously worked out the knots of your shoulders and neck, his hands continued their work down your spine. He was softer here, not wanting to injure you. Instead, he dug his fingernails into the soft skin of your back, pulling the tension from you like he wanted to claw it away. You were lost in the stinging pleasure, both pushing and pulling away. You both fell into a rocking motion with the movements of his hands. You let out moans, sighs, and even soft grunts. Commodus, in turn, groaned in pleasure and dug his nails deeper.

When you were sure your back was red raw, Commodus moved on to the globe of your ass. You knew how much Commodus loved your ass, and he would claim every opportunity he had to remind you. He alternated between massaging the soft flesh and giving you harsh smacks that reverberated through you. You couldn’t decide which you loved more. “you have haunted me with another poem, my love. Do you wish to hear it?” Commodus growled. He had convinced himself that he didn’t come up with the lyrics, it was you, haunting him until he put his love into words. Maybe he was right. You hummed in pleasure and sighed out a “yes please, my lord” he took a slow breath, letting time take it’s own pace. Then,

“And let her hair fall across her cheek

That I may not see

Her smile bright as moonlight and free as the

Beasts within my chest that claw

Wanting to chase,

To feed off her I would be forever full

So let her smile stay

To herself until I may

Give her a feast in return.”

He cleared his throat then, letting you know he was done. You found it cute the way he would be so clearly uncomfortable immediately after being so vulnerable. You just felt honored that he shared such vulnerability with you anyway. You enjoyed the silence, letting Commodus collect himself as he pleased. His hands still roamed along your skin, trembling slightly, though now, they were gentle and adoring without a trance of the primal force he had used before. You shivered under his touch, delighting in the sensation. Commodus’ hands became steadier. Gently, you rolled over underneath him. Now looking up into Commodus’ face you saw fear in his eyes. You terrified him, by how deeply he loves you and the feelings you draw out of him. You reached a soft hand up to him and he obligingly leaned down, pressing a kiss to your palm, while never losing eye contact.

You let your fingers caress his ear and his eyes slipped shut. You took your time, letting the moment draw out. You tried to commit every detail to memory, knowing you could paint a thousand canvases and never fully capture it. The way the golden air lit Commodus hair in a halo, the shadow that fell across his bright eyes. Even more, no picture could every contain the feeling of heavy relaxation filling your body, nor the way your heart was fighting to burst your chest. This moment was perfect, and since you could not capture it, you could only savor it.

After an eternity of this stillness, you both moved together, stretching as you rose together from the bed. Commodus draped himself over you, shielding you from the cold air of the room, though he did reluctantly have to break away from you to order a hot bath and delicacies from the servi stationed outside the chamber doors. In the interim, he gathered a lush silk robe and some olive oil. Letting you lead the way to the baths room, he took your hand and guided you to sit on a stool padded with furs. He knelt down before you and took one of your feet into his hands. He dug his nails into the arch of your foot, pressing kisses as he went. Seeing Commodus like this was more addictive than any drink. The emperor on his knees before you, massaging your feet with oil and pressing sweet kisses into your skin. Though you realized later than someone must have come with water for your bath and to bring a decadent tray of meats, cheese, and olives as well as a jug of wine and glasses, you couldn’t attend to anything but the king at your feet.

When Commodus had finished his work, he stood and pulled you with him. He helped you lower into the steaming water. You couldn’t refrain a moan from escaping your lips at the sensation of the hot water lapping at your sensitive skin. You felt every scratch mark from earlier, now burning in a pleasurable fire across your back. Commodus made a noise at the sight of your back but said nothing. Instead, he began stroking along your skin, softly working soap into a rich lather. He supported you as he instructed you to lean back against the wall of the basin. You were now submerged up to your neck in the steaming water. Commodus made his way to the side of the tub and let his arm dipped into the water, stroking along your thigh–which you parted readily. His fingers caressed your skin, teasing but not yet reaching where you wanted most.

“Please, Commodus.” You whined, wanting what he wasn’t yet giving you.

“Please, Commodus what, princess?” He goaded, his eyes shining with mirth.

“Please, Commodus I need your fingers in me nowww,” you begged

“hmmmm, well I suppose since you asked so nicely….” he croons, slipping one finger inside you. It felt so good, but nowhere near enough. You clenched around his finger, earning a chuckle from your lover. While you were dying of neglect, Commodus was watching you with heavy-lidded eyes. Watching you made him lose control. His lower lip was open in a needy pout as he felt you clench around him. He took his time pumping in and out of you, still only giving you one finger. You wanted to beg him for more but you decided to let him decide the pace. Fully relaxing into the sensation, you lay back, relaxed your shoulders, and just let the waves of pleasure wash over you as the hot water of the bath lapped at your skin.

You felt every smooth push and pull of Commodus’ finger, which seemed to be mimicking (or causing) the rocking motion of the water. While you were delighting in the sensations and Commodus’ attention, you weren’t chasing an orgasm and it showed in the relaxed pace the two of you felt. It was unhurried, and you knew Commodus was enjoying playing with you just as much as you were. When the water had begun to go from hot to lukewarm, Commodus helped you out of the bath, immediately enveloping you in a luxurious towel. He took his time massaging you with the fabric, drying you completely before letting the towel fall around your feet, leaving you standing bare. He took a jar of olive oil, pouring a generous pool in his hands. He rubbed his palms together to warm the oil before smoothing his palms flat across your shoulders. His hands were shockingly hot compared to the cool air of the room, causing you to jump before relaxing into his touch. Working every inch of your skin, he kneaded the oil into your muscles. He started standing behind you, growing more and more possessive, curling his arms around you, caging you in as his slick hands explored your soft breasts. You moaned as he paid extra attention to your tender nipples, pinching, pulling, and caressing. You were melting in his arms, but he had you. He moved one arm to wrap around your waist, taking your weight so you could lean fully back into him.

He re-oiled his hand and ran one slick finger from the valley of you chest all the way up to your neck, letting his palm flatten out over your throat. You gulped, feeling the warmth of his hand press in resistance. He wasn’t quite choking you, but it would definitely be difficult to take a full breath. The hand on your waist travelled lower just as Commodus backed both of you up, sitting down on the fur-covered stool, pulling you on to his lap, your legs spread over his thighs. From this position, he had full control of your body. You relaxed back against him and let him take care of you.

he dipped his fingers in oil, letting the excess drip down to your sensitive belly, running in glossy rivers on your soft skin. Spreading the oil across his hands, he ran both palms along your thighs, his fingertips barely grazing the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. The pressure of his hands increased as he massaged the oil into your skin. While you loved the sight of his hands adoring you, you let your eyes slip shut and you head fall back against his throat. Without the distraction of sight, you felt every touch amplified, sending waves and sparks of color across your eyelids. You jumped when Commodus’ nail grazed your thigh, causing you to jump a little and making Commodus chuckle. His left hand traveled up from your thigh, squeezing your hip, caressing his palm flat up across your belly and up all the way to your throat where his grip tightened slightly.

His right hand disappeared from your thigh, leaving cool air behind. Before you could complain, his hand returned, this time going directly to your clit, dripping in oil. You were overwhelmed with the sensation after being teased and denied for so long. You wantonly moaned, bucking up into his hand. Commodus pulled his hand back and slapped your pussy, causing your eyes to fly open with a gasp.

“Honeybee, I’m going to take care of you, you just have to let me.” He purred in your ear, momentarily tightening his hand on your throat. All you could do was nod, murmuring apologies and promises that you would be still. His hand went back to your clit, this time teasing around the sensitive bud without directly touching your clit. He carried on with this until you relaxed once again, submitting to his attention. When you were mewling into his throat, his finally dragged his thumb against your clit, pressing down with more pressure than his previously light touches. You were making breathy gasps against Commodus’ throat and it was driving him insane. Holding you tightly to him, he began to play with your clit at a furious pace. The relaxed pace of the morning was thrown out the window as your growing orgasm made your blood turn to fire and had you antsily fighting for some form of release. As you squirmed on Commodus lap, you felt his hard cock pressing into your lower back. Commodus, who was happy to indulge you, let you continue your movements grinding back on his dick. You felt his hand loose rhythm for just a second, but it was enough to let you know he was close to coming, himself.

As the heat in your center grew, your breaths came out in harsh gasps, matching Commodus. When you were sure any longer would tear you apart, the pleasure became too much and you both tipped over into bliss. You felt Commodus come in a hot wave on your lower back, as your own orgasm rocked through you, causing you to clench Commodus’ hand between your thighs. As the waves of pleasure ebbed, you finally caught your breath. You let out a long, satisfied sigh and Commodus huffed in agreement. Commodus slipped out from beneath you. Before you could miss his warmth, he was back with a soft wet washcloth. He had you lean forward while he wiped off his seed. Then, he pulled you up by his side and swept into your chambers. When he was satisfied that you were comfortably wrapped in the bed, he disappeared beck into the bath room, returning quickly with the wine. He joined you in bed and poured you both a glass of the ruby-red wine.

“My king,” you said softly in between a sip of rich wine “would it be too scandalous if we went back to bed so soon in the day? I can’t say I feel like much aside from laying gin your arms.” You asked with a teasing grin. Commodus stroked your cheek, tucked a lock of hair away from your face, and cupped your cheek. “My queen,” he said, smiling adoring down at you “there is nothing that could tear me from your side.”


End file.
